One of Those Things
by Lykaios Nyx
Summary: It’s one of those things that you don’t want to look at, but you can’t help but stare...I’ve practically stumbled upon love in it’s rawest form. Lily can't help but stare. SLASH ONESHOT


DISCLAIMER: This doesn't belong to me.  
WARNINGS: Even though I don't think that SLASH needs a warning I'll give it one so no one can said I didn't warn them. THIS IS SLASH! MALE+MALE RELATIOSHIP! IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!  
A/N: This coincides with And I Watch...but you DON'T have to read that to be able to understand this.  
A/N: May 25, 2005- I had to repost this because I put it in the wrong category...sorry for the inconvience.

* * *

"It's one of those things that you don't want to look at, but you can't help but stare. Not that it's bad to look at, because it's not. But because you feel like you're intruding. You don't want to disturb the moment, even though you don't seem to notice me there. I've practically stumbled upon love in it's rawest form. I can see it in your eyes. It's there, it's always been there, and hopefully it will always be there. 

I used to have a crush on him, but that was back in 2nd year. When no one really knew anything about him. When he had this mysterious air about him. His shaggy hair falling into his face, covering up his brilliant eyes. When he hardly talked to anyone, but three of the other four boys in his dorm…and me of course. He still talks to me, but not as much as the one who's captured his heart. The one who's had his heart since September 1 of our 1st year…you.

When I'd see you guys at first, I'd just say "Oh look! There they are sitting by the lake." So I'd want to head towards you and I did. Nevertheless, when I'd get closer I'd see things that I couldn't from far away. I'd see the passion going from amber-flecked green to cornflower blue. I could see how he snuggled up to you, the top of his head providing a resting place for your chin. I could see the way that you would rub his arms briskly to try and conduct heat as if it was cold out.

You're always together and it feels as if the world would end if you weren't. You both are like treasure. Mesmerizing, entrancing…beautiful. Yes, yes, I said you were beautiful, don't let you're head get too big. The two of you aren't total opposites as everyone says you are. Sure you have rough hand, he has soft. You have darker skin, he has lighter. Your hair is different too. Your homework methods and such. But on the inside, you're not so different. You know each other like you know yourselves. And I don't think that it should be any other way. You both are too caught up in each other to notice anything.

You two probably wouldn't even notice Voldemort standing next to you, hypothetically speaking…Merlin knows I don't want Voldemort near either of you. I can't help noticing that you've changed, you both have. You've changed for the better. He's changed for the better. I've got someone and I love being with him, but just being around you two brings a smile to my face. Just being around him brings a smile to your face too, yeah?

Oh don't you just look attractive blushing? It's alright…you can smile as much as you want to when you're around him, thinking of him, or doing something that has to do with him. It doesn't bother me, and as far as I know it doesn't bother anyone else. And If it does, I will personally hex them into oblivion. If someone can't see how much you two belong to each other, then there is something wrong with his or her eyes. If they can't see how you two look at each other, how you look out for each other, how gentle you are with him…well let's not just discuss what I would do to make them realize that."

"Oh Lily! You do care! You love me-I mean us. Wait." Sirius narrowed his eyes and looked at the girl. "You. Had. A. crush. On. My. Remus?" Lily was blushing the same scarlet color as her hair. "Y-yes Siri…but I stopped liking him." "When?" "Uhmm," Lily replied as she got up of the champagne colored Common Room couch and headed for the portrait. "When you guy started dating!" she screamed and ran out of the Common Room, leaving a shocked Sirius Black behind her.

FIN

Review Please? It'll make me happy: D


End file.
